To See Him Smile
by foreverabasketcase
Summary: It's Ichigo's birthday and as strange as it sounds, Rukia wants to see him smile. IchiRuki. Oneshot.


**Summary: **It's Ichigo's birthday and as strange as it sounds, Rukia wants to see him smile.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach but I love this pairing! This story is dedicated to my friend Jess. Happy birthday Jess! Enjoy everyone!

-----

**To See Him Smile:**

"Baka!" Kurosaki Ichigo winced at the unmistakable voice of his secret roommate, sustaining the urge to shove his sock into her mouth to shut up her. He simply turned around in his bed, his back to her as he prayed for just a few more minutes of sleep. After all, who knew how long he had left until ex-Captain Aizen conjured up another attack on his comrades. However, this proved to be a grave mistake as a small but painful kick was landed on his back, causing him to jolt up in pain and surprise.

"GOD DAMN IT! FINE! I'M UP ALREADY!" He growled, hissing at the raven haired midget beside him as he rubbed the injury on his back. The girl in turn just smirked.

"Oh goodie, you're up!" Ichigo growled more before standing up, throwing his covers over the small girl. Ignoring the shout of protest she gave, he walked into his bathroom to take a shower.

"Jeez, you'd think he'd be excited that it's his birthday," mumbled Kuchiki Rukia to no one in particular. She smirked to herself, excited for what she and the rest of the gang had planned out him. Despite he never-ending frown, she knew no one could stay grumpy forever on their own birthday.

---

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ichigo sighed as he was surrounded by all his friends at the Urahara shop, a chocolate frosting cake on the table.

"Can I go home now?" he inquired, glaring lightly at Renji who kept punching his arm, claiming it was his own way of greeting the newly-turned nineteen year old.

"Hey stop that you idiot!" He growled at him, shoving him away before he left a bruise.

"No way! I got five more punches to go!" the red head shouted back, preparing his fist for more hits.

"Back off before I shove MY fist into YOUR face!" The two boys growled at each others faces, ready to chew the other out if necessary.

"Will the both of you just stop acting like total idiots and let's have some cake!" Rukia screeched at the two, an eyebrow twitching in complete annoyance.

"I didn't even want a stupid party, midget!" Ichigo barked at her, turning to glare at the girl. Rukia narrowed her eyes before leaning over, gripping the back of the orange haired teen's head and pulling it down. She walked away, fuming with anger as the birthday boy tried to wipe himself clean of the chocolate frosting, the cake now lying in ruins on the table and on him.

"Argh! When I get my hands on that little twerp, I'm gonna-"

"Ah, you shouldn't have done that Kurosaki-kun," whined the other orange haired teen, Orihime Inoue as she stared off at Rukia with sorrow-filled eyes.

"She worked so hard to bake that cake."

Ichigo blinked in surprised. He licked his finger to taste the cake, fearing the worst. Shockingly, however, he found it to actually be delicious. He groaned, suddenly feeling guilty. He quickly changed into his soul reaper form and got up to hunt down the annoying girl.

"Oi! Where you going Ichigo?!" Renji shouted out to him but he didn't respond, just flash stepped out of there.

After a while of hunting down the short soul reaper, Ichigo finally located her at the park. He growled in annoyance of having to waste so much time looking for her. He sighed, trying to focus on what he came there for in the first place.

"Jeez, who knew people could be so grumpy when it's someone else's birthday?" Ichigo whined, making his way to Rukia. She looked up at him and glared.

"You could have at least pretended to be smile," she replied, a bitter tone in her voice.

"You should know by now that I don't do smiles," he walks over to her, his frown still on his face.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to force you to smile!" She shouts before walking over to him and reaching up to his face.

"What are you- Hey! That hurts!" He growls, trying to talk while her hands pull the sides of his mouth up, trying to make it look like he's grinning. She smirks, amused by this.

"Well, that's what you get for frowning all the time!" she masked in the glory of his anger and embarrassment.

"Let. Go." he warned her, his eyebrow twitching the slightest. She stared up at him for a moment before bursting out laughing at how idiotic his expression looked. He stared down at her, the annoyance still present on his features but it soon began to die down as he watched her laughing face. He couldn't help but stare. She had this warmth that drew him to her.

"No. Way." She replied, half smirking and half smiling up at him. He felt his mouth twitched up into a grin himself. He slapped her hands away and smirked down at her.

"Come on midget. Let's go back to the party," he said before ruffling her hair and heading back to the shop. She blinked, confused and surprised by his response. She smiled softly to herself. He smiled.

"Oi! Who you calling a midget, you baka?!" She growled at him, chasing after him. And just like that, he burst into laughter. Not just any laughter, though. His own laughter. Something that brought to her some mysterious feeling of warmth.

"You owe me a cake," Ichigo smirked to himself, suddenly craving some more of that chocolate frosted cake she planted his face in earlier.

-----

Yeah, I know it's short but I still liked it! I hope they're both in character. I absolutely love this pair! I know Ichigo's birthday was on the 15th and not today but this was meant for my friend's birthday. We're both big fans of this pairing, hehe. Anyways, I hope you both liked it! Please remember to R&R! ARIGATO! JA NE!

P.S: This was inspired by a drawing I drew for my friend. Please Check my profile to view the picture.


End file.
